Restricted By Rule Oniichan
by Magic Key
Summary: Prt4!In the Kinomoto household there are three rules:mind your manners,curfew is at 6pm-no excuses and NO BOYS OR DATING TILL AFTER COLLEGE.But let's not forget the golden one TOUYA.If Sakura wants to be free she'll have to find away to get pass him!
1. Chapter 1

HI MINA-SAN, it's good to back. Don't worry I haven't died or fallen down the toilet. I've just been busy these past few months/ weeks. Here is my latest piece of work.

Just had to write this down because it wouldn't let me continue on my other stories, so I hope you all enjoy it.

MANY MANY THANKS to my beta-reader for editing and coming up with a title!

Now let's officially get started!

------------------------------- --------------------

"Talk"

_-Thoughts-_

00Setting00

-------------------------- ----------------------------

Theme Song: _The Reason-Hoobastank_

--------------------- --------------------------------

Restricted By Rule Onii-chan

Part 1

Sixteen year old Kinomoto, Sakura sat at her desk staring intently at the clock. Her emerald eyes watched as the hands slowly moved on the face. After a few seconds she stood up from her seat. She quickly removed her bathrobe to reveal the school uniform she wore underneath.

She tip-toed towards the door and opened it slowly and tip-toed down the steps and into the living room. Every few seconds she looked off to the side to make sure the cost was clear.

Once she was positive that no one was around, she grabbed a chair from the dinning area. She carried it and stood under the beams of the living room. She stared at the picture frame.

After a few seconds she placed a chair under the beam and climbed onto it. She steadied herself on the chair, before slowly reaching up for the picture frame. After taking a deep breath, she slowly lifted away from the nail it was hung on.

Just as she lowered it and stepped off the chair, she felt someone standing behind her. She turned her head slowly and said, "Onii-chan! You're back from your run early."

Her brother, Touya, stood there with his jogging towel draped around his neck. His dark eyes narrowed as he said, "What are you doing Sakura? Are those the family rules I see in your hands?"

She gave a nervous laugh and said, "Oh this…It was about to fall so I thought I'd…" She sighed when she noticed that her excuse was not going to work. She ran a hand through her wavy honey amber hair. "Ok, fine…I wanted to remove it….but come on Onii-chan! This is my second year in high school. Don't you think it's time to remove this? I'm not ten anymore and you just made this up because Otou-san said that you had watch over me."

"I'm going to go change and take a shower. You just put that back on the wall and get breakfast ready because you're going to be late for your first day of school." He walked passed her as she sighed and climbed up on the chair once more.

00Dinning area/20 minutes later00

Sakura glanced at Touya from her bowl of rice. She placed it gently on the table and took a sip of miso soup. Just as she reached for the pepper shaker, Touya cleared his throat.

"I know we've been over these rules already but let's go over them again," he said.

She sighed as she placed the shaker down. "One-mind my manners. Two-curfew is 6pm. Three-No boyfriend or dating until I graduate from college…." She sighed as started to stab at the scrambled eggs with her chopstick.

"That's correct. And don't think just because you're a transfer student that that's going to change anything," he said as he picked up his bowl of soup and took a sip. "But your cooking skills have improved. This soup isn't as salty."

"I'm in high school now…Girls my age date guys. Or at least go out on dates with them," she said as she placed some of the egg on to her rice.

"Nope," he replied.

She groaned in frustration and then stood up from her seat. She headed for the entry way and said, "I'm going to be late for class."

Touya followed her to the front door where she stood slipping her shoes on. She stood up just as the front door open and two people entered. One had silver hair and thin framed glasses and the other had dark red hair. They stood in the entry way with a grin on their faces.

"Thank god you're here, Yukito-san. Maybe you can knock some sense into my stubborn brother."

Yukito laughed as he slipped his shoes off. "I'll see what I can do..." He turned to the girl stand next to him. "Nakura, you wouldn't mind picking up some coffee for us on the way would you?"

Nakura shook her head. "No, not at all." She took Sakura's light jacket as Sakura grabbed her bag off the floor. She noticed that Touya was about to put on his shoes when she said, "Touya-san, where do you think you're going? You have a deadline to meet. I'll be walking Sakura-chan to the bus stop." She smiled at Sakura and said, "Let's go…"

00Bus Stop/10 minutes later00

"Can you believe that?" Sakura said as she sighed. "And he wonders why I don't have a life."

Nakura smiled at her as they stood in line at the bus stop area. She tucked some of her long wavy red hair behind her ear. "He's just trying to watch over you. I mean Kinomoto-san did say to look after you while he was away."

"Otou-san said look after me…not control my life and with Otou not coming back for a while…Touya has gotten too over protective," she said just as her bus pulled up to the curb.

Nakura handed her the jacket and her lunch before saying, "Think of this transfer as a fresh start…We're just going to have to get Touya on the same page with us."

She nodded her head gingerly before climbing onto the bus.

00Bus/10 minutes later00

Sakura shifted from side to side as the bus moved. As she tried to gain her balance every few seconds she felt something brush up against her leg. She glanced around but only saw the back of the heads of people headed to work and a few kids in the school uniform.

She shut her eyes and took a few deep breaths. –_God, please don't be what I think it is…Make it be some kind of bag that is brushing up against my leg and not some middle age guy who can't keep his hands to himself.- _ She lowered her gaze towards the group and noticed a hand trying to sneak it's way up her skirt.

-_Ok, on the count of three…One…Two…-_ Before she could count to three a guy in the same uniform as her grabbed the wandering hand. His amber eyes stared intently at the balding middle-aged man, dressed in a suit.

"Hey, what are you doing, kid?" asked the middle-aged man which gained half the passenger's attention.

The guy with the amber eyes and messy chestnut hair glared at him and said, "Just because the bus is crowded don't think you won't get caught. I saw you try to sneak your hand up my schoolmate's skirt." He released the guy's hand.

The men smirked and said, "Kid, half the girls here are wearing skirts, what makes that it wasn't some of the guys like you who were doing it?"

Sakura started to tug on the guy's shirt and whisper. "Don't make a scene…Nothing happened…I'm ok…" The guy brushed her off and reached into his pant's pocket.

"Really, then you won't mind going to the police station with us and me showing them this photo I just took of your hand?" he said as he started to pressed the buttons on his phone to get the alum section of the phone on his screen. "Cause you know…As they say 'a picture is worth a thousand words.'"

The man felt the heat of people's gaze on him. He nervously cleared his throat and then said, "Um..."

The guy smirked and said, "I thought you'd see it that way."

Just then the bus pulled up the curb. The guy turned to Sakura and said, "Let's get off." He then took hold of her wrist and dragged her off the bus.

00Tokyo High School00

Sakura stood next to the guy in front of the school gates. She bowed slightly and said, "Thank you for helping me earlier. I don't know what I would have done."

The guy grinned slightly and said, "No problem…I just hate guys like that…" He paused for a second and said, "I haven't seen you around…You new?"

She ran a hand through her hair and said, "Yeah, I just transferred here from Tomoeda…I'm Kinomoto, Sakura 2nd year."

"It's nice to meet you Kinomoto-san. I'm Li, Syaoran." His sentence was cut short by the sound of the bell. He turned toward the school and then back at her and said, "Well I guess I'll see you around…"

"Yeah," she said just as he headed inside. ­–_Breathe…Breathe…he's just a guy and he could be a 3__rd__ year…with a girlfriend…Why wouldn't a guy like him have a girlfriend?-_ She quickly patted her checks and headed into the school.

00Classroom 2-B/20 minutes later00

Sakura slowly pushed the door open and entered the room. Her eyes quickly roamed over the faces of her new classmates. She glanced at her foot as she turned to face the class. She gave a quick bow and said, "It's nice to meet you all. I hope we get along and I don't cause any trouble."

The teacher, Miyasuki smiled and said, "I'm sure the class will be very helpful as you start to settle down." Her ruby eyes roamed around for an empty seat. She clapped her hand and said, "Perfect….Daijoudi-kun, please stand up. Kinomoto-kun will be sitting next to you."

Sakura's eyes fell upon a girl with violet hair and dark violet eyes to match. She headed towards the empty desk next to the window. As she placed her bag on the hook of the desk, she noticed the empty seat behind her own.

Tomoyo leaned over and said, "I'm sure we'll become great friends." She moved her desk closer so they could share a textbook.

00Lunch Period00

Sakura retied the cloth around her bento box just as Tomoyo came into the room with a bag of chips in her hand. She watched Tomoyo sit down as she popped open the bag. "Tomoyo…Who is in that seat?"

"Oh, that seat belongs to our class president who also happens to be the captain of the soccer team." Tomoyo replied as she glanced at her watch. "You want to meet him? She placed the chip on the desk. "Come on he's out practicing right now. He's usually in class but today he had some stuff do around school."

"But…" She started to say but was ushered out by Tomoyo with a bunch of female students also heading towards the soccer field.

00Soccer Field/5 minutes later00

Sakura and Tomoyo made it to the field where half the female body stood cheering. Tomoyo squeezed their way to the front and sighed and sat down on the grass. "Number 14 is our class president. Most of the girls here are here for him."

"Number 14?" Sakura said looking onto the field where the team was doing drills. She spotted 'Number 14' as he kicked the ball to one of his teammates. She squinted to get a closer look and said to Tomoyo, "I think I've seen him before."

"Really?" said Tomoyo in a bewildered tone. Just then the teamed stopped and they headed for the bench to grab some water. "Syaoran-kun!" she shouted waving her hand in the process.

Number 14 and a guy with blue hair in a number 7 shirt ran towards them. Tomoyo stood up and said, "Class President, Syaoran, I'd like you to meet our new transfer student."

"Kinomoto-san," Syaoran said with a smile on his face.

"Li-san, it's nice to meet you…" mumbled Sakura with a slight blush on her face. Her face became redder as he leaned forward.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

She nodded vigorously and said to Tomoyo. "I think…ah…got to use the toilet." She quickly bowed and hurried away with Tomoyo in tow.

The midnight blue hair guy smirked as he slapped Syaoran in the back. "Looks like we got another one to add to your fan club."

"Shut up, Eriol…" Syaoran glared at him and took a sip from his water bottle.

"Hey I'm just saying…Unless…" He paused and grinned at Syaoran. "Unless, you like her…" He jogged away to join the rest of the team down in the field.

Syaoran stayed back and watched as Tomoyo tried to catch up with Sakura who headed towards the main building.

00After school/30 minutes later00

Syaoran stood a few feet away from Sakura and watched as she struggled to carry four large rolls of paper. He ran up to her just as one of the rolls slipped from her grip.

She sighed and looked up at him. "Thanks, Li-san."

"I heard from Tomoyo that the other classes made you do all the posters. I'm sorry…I wasn't there…" He took them from her and said, "Here let me take that and clear things up with them. It's a joint class play. You shouldn't be the only one doing the posters."

She shook her head. "It's alright…" –_The only reason they're telling me to do this is because they saw us talking at lunch-_ "I'm new here…I should help out in any way I can." She took the rolls of paper from him.

"Well…Ok…but…at least let me help you carry them back home." He took a few rolls from her.

"I live in the neighborhood. It will be fine," he said with a small smile.

"Umm…Ok," She replied as they continued to walk down the street. –_Let's pray that Yukito-san has him in a good mood-_

----------------------- ------------------

AN: That's all for now. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and I'll see you all in the next part!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is part 2 of the story.

Hope you all enjoy it and don't forget to review.

---------------------------- -------------------------

"Talk"

-_Thoughts-_

00Setting00

--------------------------- ------------------------

Restricted by Rule Onii-chan

Part 2

Nakura entered the living room with a tray of tea and cakes. She set them down on the coffee table as Yukito tried to talk Touya into using a computer for his drafts. She couldn't help smile as Yukito threw his hands up in defeat and picked up his plate of cake.

Just as she was about to join them she heard the front door open and footsteps entering. She stood up and walked towards the entry way.

00Front door00

She reached the door as Sakura slipped off her shoes. She took the poster boards from Sakura. She smiled and said, "Sakura welcome back…Ah, it looks like you made a new friend."

Syaoran bowed with the items still in his arms and said, "I'm Li, Syaoran, Kinomoto-san's classmate."

She smiled and nodded. She then leaned towards Sakura and whispered. "Wow that was fast. And he's cute." Sakura glared at her as she smiled and said, "We were just about to sit down and have some tea. Come join us."

Syaoran glanced at Sakura and said, "Ah, it's alright…I just wanted to walk Kinomoto-san home…Maybe another time."

She shook her head in response. She took the rolls he carried from his arms and set them against the wall. She said, "Don't be silly, think of this as a _thank you _for walking our Sakura-chan home. Oh have you read the books written by T. Kinomoto?"

He nodded. "Yeah, he's been on the top ten romance novelist list for the last five weeks."

She smiled and patted him on the back. "Good, Good….Cause he's Sakura's Onii-chan."

Sakura stood still, watching as Nakura ushered him into the living room. She turned to face the wall. –_Please not today and please don't let him see the stupid picture frame-_ She hurried into the living room.

00Living room/5 minutes later00

Sakura and Syaoran had just finished off their cake when Touya cleared his throat from the arm chair he sat at. They looked up at him as he stared at Syaoran. He said, "So Li-san, what is your intention with my sister?"

"I'm sorry, intention? I'm not sure I understand what you're trying to say." Syaoran said as he took a sip of tea.

"Besides being in her class do you want to something more, like have a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship?" he asked staring into Syaoran's amber eyes.

Syaoran cleared his throat and took another sip of tea. "Well Kinomoto-san and I just meet and we don't know each other too well…I haven't really thought about a relationship other then being classmates and friends."

"Really?" he said as Sakura glared at him.

"Touya-kun, this isn't like one of your novels. It takes time for a relationship to build. I'm sure if they feel that their friendship can go further then it will happen," Yukito said trying to ease the tension.

Yukito reached into his bag on the coach. He pulled out the latest copy of Touya's book and said, "Here. This is Kinomoto-san's latest novel…It's his first young adult romance novel. Tell us what you think of it so we can improve on the next one."

Syaoran took it from Yukito's hands. "Wow, this doesn't go on sale until tomorrow." He turned to Touya and bowed. "Thank you…I'll be sure to read it."

Sakura stood up at that moment and said, "Li-san, it's getting late. You should go…I don't want your cousin to worry." He nodded and stood up. "I'll show him out."

Syoaran bowed once more before heading back to the front door.

00Touya's office/10 minutes later00

Sakura stormed into the room. She plopped down on the nearest sat and said, "Onii-chan, I can't believe you did that!"

Touya who was working at his desk with Yukito and Nakura hunched over his shoulder, stopped their discussion and turned to face her. With a quizzical look he said, "What are you talking about? All I did was ask him a few questions. They weren't that hard to answer."

"Nakura, did your brother ever ask your male classmates' questions like that?" she asked staring at Nakura, who now sat down on the coffee table.

"Well…Sakura-chan does have a point. Suppi only asked questions like that if I was dating the guy." Nakura replied thoughtfully.

"Yeah, well…rule number three stills stands." Touya said and Yukito shook his head.

"It's not like I'm dating him and if I did, you most likely would have scared him off. Besides if I really wanted to date him….There is nothing you can do." She stood up from her seat and stormed back out of the room and up the staircase to her room.

Yukito took the empty seat she had vacated and said as he sat down, "You know Touya, she does have a point. If she does date Li-san…there is nothing you can do to stop it. I suggest that if they do start dating that she lets you know because anything can happen if she dates him secretly."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Nakura leaned forward and said with a sly grin on her face, "Come on….Touya…you were once a teenager….Think about it….hormones…alone with a cute girl….or guy in this case…But still…"

"That would never happen…" He said as he turned towards his laptop again.

Nakura stood up flipping a lock of hair behind her shoulder. "Hey I'm just saying…something could…so I'd take Yukito's advice before it's too late."

Yukito sighed and said, "Are you sure you don't have a 'sister complex?' Cause it seems like you do."

00Li Residence/7:00pm00

Kaho entered Syaoran's bedroom to find him and Eriol working on the low table station in the middle of the room. She knocked on the door and said, "I thought you guys could use a snack."

Eriol looked up from his large poster board paper and said, "Ah, just in time…I thought I would never get a break from helping Syaoran here."

Syaoran glanced at him from his spot, hunched over the paper. "You're the one who wanted to help. Then again it's just to brag to Tomoyo-san that you helped. You do know that she's still going to ignore you right?" He said as Kaho placed the tray she carried on the only empty spot on the table.

"Yeah, well…what about you? I saw the way you looked at Kinomoto-san…You have a little crush on her," said Eriol in a taunting tone.

Kaho smiled and said, "Really? Syaoran is this true…Because if it is I have to meet this girl…Your mother and sisters will be happy to hear this."

"Shut up, Eriol…" He turned to face Kaho and said, "No…don't get the wrong idea. We're just friends right now."

"Well I'd still like to meet her. Is she really cute?" Kaho asked.

Eriol smiled and said, "Oh yeah, she's got emerald eyes and wavy honey amber hair and she's a few inches shorter then Syaoran. I bet they'll look really cute when they start dating…Well that's only if Mika from 2-B would stop following you around like a dog." Syaoran tossed at marker at him.

He smirked as the marker flew past his head. "Hey I'm telling the truth…She's like a lost dog…That's why you have no girl friends except for Tomoyo and a few of her friends. Mika is scary….She's going to become the crazy stalker kind of girl."

Kaho nodded in agreement. "Eriol does have a point. She showed up this morning saying that she wants to get a part time job…Then she spent most of the time staring at your picture by the cash register."

"Mika…is a nice girl…She's also class president." He said as he reached for the plate of cookies.

"Ah. Last year when Mika was stuck with the poster board duty you didn't run to help her, now did you?" Eriol ask.

He sighed and said, "Fine…I might think that Kinomoto-san is friendly and she's kind of cute…but it doesn't mean I'd date her."

"Ah, but you never know," Kaho said as she poured tea into the cup.

"What about you Kaho…Did you see your crush yet? Part of the reason for wanting to move here is because you hope to meet _him _again…So have you met him?" He asked as a tint of red started to appear on her face.

She quickly stood up with the empty tray and said, "I have no idea what you're talking about and if you don't get back to work you won't be able to get this done." She scurried out of the room.

00Two days later/Kinomoto Residence00

Sakura and Touya sat in silent. Sakura stood up and walked into the living when her cell phone vibrated on the dinning table.

She glanced over her shoulder before placing it up to her ear. "Hi, Tomoyo…I know…I'll meet you there. If he found out, he'll go crazy." She quickly hung up.

"Who was that?" Touya asked as he joined her in the living room with her bento box.

She took it and said, "Just Tomoyo…We' were just making plans for the rehearsal."

He nodded and then said, "You know you've mentioned this Tomoyo-san for a while. Why don't you invite her over for tea and to study sometime? You know I have no objections to studying."

She sighed as she walked into the foyer. "I know that. You've said it for sometime now. I'll invite her over when it's not too crazy." She slipped her feet into her shoes and picked up her bag before exiting.

00Touya's study/later that morning00

"You're not going to play 'spy' for him are you?" Nakura asked with her hands on her hip. Her dark eyes narrowed, staring at Yukito.

He chuckled as they stood in room. "Of course not. It's time that he learns to give Sakura-chan some space. But if you don't go along with him he'll go crazy and we won't be able to get the manual script. Don't worry…it will be fine."

She sighed as she sat down. She ran a hang through her hair in frustration. –_It's getting worst and worst…Maybe Touya should get a girlfriend so he can move on.-_

00Li Residence/4:30pm00

Sakura stood outside the florist with Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol. She turned to look at Syaoran and asked, "Are you sure this is alright?" She tapped her toes nervously.

Syaoran nodded. "Yeah, I talked to my cousin and she said it will be fine. She loves to help out with stuff like this."

Tomoyo took Sakura by the arm and lead her into the store. "Don't worry it will alright. We need her help with the set design away. She'll be able to us decide what to use and all that stuff relating to flowers.

As the girl's started to enter the store, Eriol smirked and whispered to Syaoran, "Wow that was fast. I didn't think you would introduce Kinomoto-san to Kaho so fast."

Syaoran's eyes narrowed as he hissed back "Shut-up."

When the four of them entered the store they were greeted by the sound of Kaho's voice. "I'll be right out! I just need to put something away." So they dropped their things off to the side of the room.

A few minutes later Kaho entered with a vase in her hand. She giggled and said, "Sorry about that." She waited for them to turn around and then said, "Sakura-chan? What are you doing here?"

Syaoran looked from Sakura and then to Kaho and said, "You two know each other?"

Sakura nodded slowly. "She was in the grade ahead of my brother. They didn't get along…" she glanced at him and then asked Kaho "What are you doing here? I thought you moved back to Hong Kong?"

------------------------------------------------

AN: That's all for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Oh and if you have an idea of what kind of play they should be doing let me know…It's all up to you. Oh, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews. This chapter was suppose to be posted early next week but since I don't have time i thought I'd post it now.

Here is the next part. Don't forget to review!

Now on with the show!!

------------------------------ ------------------------

"Talk"

-Thoughts-

00Setting00

------------------ -----------------------------------

Part 3

Sakura and Kaho stood staring at each other for a few second. Kaho was about to respond when Sakura turned her head around to a familiar voice. She blinked and then said, "Onii-chan, what are you doing here?"

Touya walked into the room. He glanced at Sakura's friends and then at Kaho. "I got this photo from Yukito." He showed her the snapshot of her standing in front of the store a few seconds ago. "The question is what are you doing here? I thought you said that you had to work on the play for the festival?"

She nodded. –_I will kill that Yukito-san. How can he play spy? What is he thinking…What was I thinking? And to think he was on my side all these years…- _"Yes, we came to ask Kaho-san for help."

Kaho stepped forward and said, "You don't have to take it out on her. My cousin Li, Syaoran is her classmate. They came because they wanted some help with the flowers. I'm not going to do anything." She stared straight into his eyes.

"Kaho, what are you really doing here? Weren't you supposed to get married?" He asked in a bitter tone.

"That has nothing to do with you. Now if you'd kindly leave…Sakura-san and her classmates have work to do. I'll have Syaoran walk her home once they are done." She said as her eyebrows knitted together.

He looked at Sakura and said, "That won't be necessary. She's coming with me. I'm sure her classmates can handle this one without her." His stare made her sigh.

She moved pass Syaoran and grabbed her bag from the table. She bowed and said, "I'm sorry. I can't help you guys today. I'll see you tomorrow at the custom fitting." She glared at Touya before hurrying past him.

00Kinomoto Residence00

Yukito and Nakura sat in the living room, reading the latest draft of Touya's novel. Their heads shot up at the sound of the front door slamming shut. They heard foot steps make their way into the living room.

Yukito turned towards Nakura and said, "We should stay in here right? It's safer in here. Sakura might start throwing things."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Sakura wouldn't throw things but I won't be surprised if she did. And this is your entire fault, if you had not listened to Touya and followed her they wouldn't be in this argument."

He sighed and nodded. "Ok…fine…but if I get killed, I'm coming after you." He stood up and made his way into the living room with her in tow.

00Living Room00

"I'm not five any more. You don't have to follow me around. I told you nothing is going on between me and Li-san." Sakura said as she stood, staring at Touya.

"Well…if you hadn't gone to their place this wouldn't have happened. What kind of photo was that? Don't you remember rule number 3?" Touya said as Yukito and Nakura snuck in through the screen doors.

"There wouldn't be a problem if you didn't send Yukito-san as a spy." She turned to Yukito and said, "Hand me your phone." She took the mobile phone he gave her and said as she searched for the photo, "If you had looked carefully you would have seen that there were other people. The photo was just cut off on your phone." She shoved the photo that Yukito had taken towards him.

Touya cleared his throat after seeing that the photo that Yukito had taken with the other classmates present. He took the phone and handed back to Yukito and said, "It doesn't matter. I wouldn't have sent 'the spy' if you weren't so secretive."

"This is getting no where." She walked towards the front door, fuming

"Sakura, why don't we get some ice cream?" said Nakura following her out the front door.

00Tokyo River/20minutes later00

Sakura looked up as Syaoran handed her an ice cream cone. She took it as she nodded her head. She licked the cone as he sat a few inches away from her on the grass.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier at the shop. My brother isn't usually like this," she said as she ate her treat.

"It's no problem…It was my fault. I should have cleared it with your brother first. Did you guys get into a huge argument?" he asked as he ate his ice cream cone.

"Yeah, but that's just because he was being a pain. He's way too over protective," she said with a sigh at the end.

They ate their cones in silence for a few seconds. Syaoran then turned towards her and said, "You know I can understand where he's coming from. I have a younger sister in Hong Kong and I can be over protective at times. I'm sure he just means well." He paused to lick the ice cream. "Look at it from his perspective: you're an attractive teenager and it's his job to watch over you. If a boy came near my sister I would have him pinned on the floor. You mean the world to him and this is the only way he can think of protecting you."

She licked her cone in silence processing what he said. After a few seconds she said, "I guess you have a point." She continued to lick away at her ice cream.

00Nakura's car/5minutes later00

"So…I'm guess everything went will with Syaoran-kun?" Nakura asked as the car came to a stop at a red light.

"Um, yeah…We talked about what happened earlier…" Sakura replied as she stared out of the window on her right.

"You know I think Syaoran-kun is a keeper, even if your over protective brother doesn't think so. He'll get over it," she said as she gently pressed on the pedal and started the car as the traffic light turned green.

"Nakura!"

"Your brother will always be over protective and he has a right to be…It doesn't mean that you have to stop having fun. Syaoran-kun is a nice guy from what I see and if you like him you should go out with him." She paused and then said, "I'm not saying you have to marry the guy. Just see where it leads."

Sakura sighed as she leaned her head back. "It's not Syaoran I'm worried about…It's Kaho-san."

She turned her head and stare at Sakura. "Kaho-san is back? Really? Was he mad?"

Sakura shrugged. "Not sure…but Syaoran being related to Kaho doesn't help the matter." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "And I thought he was over it…After a month he was back to his normal self."

"I guess my job as an assistant just got more complex."

Sakura giggled and said, "Isn't that what Yukito-san pays you for and you know…he should increase your pay."

"Ah, that's why I had to buy the ice cream. It makes the job a whole lot easier, don't you think?" She said with a giggle.

00Two days later/Kinomoto Residence00

Sakura and Touya ate their breakfast in silence. Touya watched Sakura's every move. After a few seconds he cleared his throat. He took a sip of his coffee and then gently set it down on the table.

"How long are you going to stay mad? It's been more than two days," he said.

"More like two days 1 hour and 16 minutes but who's counting?" She replied as she continued to eat from her bowl of cereal. As she dug her spoon into the bowl once more she said, "You know I'm not mad right? I was annoyed."

He glanced at her as he picked up his coffee cup again. "Annoyed?"

"I'm annoyed at the fact that you didn't and don't trust me. I thought that since Otou-san has been away for a while and you've taken care of me, you would trust me. Trust that I would never do anything that I don't feel comfortable with." She paused to chew the spoonful of cornflakes. After swallowing it she looked him in the eye and said, "But not only does it show that you don't trust me but also the fact that you don't trust yourself. You don't believe that you are doing a good job…because it's a shame…I think you've been doing an extremely good job since Otou-san has been away."

"It's not that I don't trust you…" he said with a sigh and then took a sip of coffee.

"Then what is? Is it Kaho-san? You're still mad aren't you?" When he didn't respond she sighed and stood up from her seat. "I think you should go over there and apologize. I have to help with the dress rehearsal today but I'll be home at 6 o'clock." She took the bowl and carried it towards the sinks.

She poured the extra milk down the drain and removed her bento from the counter. She tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear and said, "Think about what I said." She kissed him lightly on his cheek before heading towards the front door.

004:30pm/Class 3B00

Sakura, Tomoyo, and a few other students were putting the last of the costumes into cardboard boxes when the door of the classroom slide opens. They looked up to find the homeroom teacher of class 2B standing in the doorway.

"I'm so glad you're still here, Sakura-kun," said Yamamoto as she walked into the class room.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she stood up from her kneeling position on the floor.

"I just got a call from Ami-san's parents. Ami lost her voice and has to have her tonsils taken out over the weekend. She won't be able to do the performance next week at the school fair…." Miyasaki's sentence was cut short by Tomoyo's scream.

"Oh my god, Sakura, don't you know what this means? It means that the lead for the play will be yours. I mean you are the understudy and even if you weren't you're the only one out of both classes that knows the lines." Tomoyo said and ran to give her a hug.

"So what do you say?" Yamamoto asked in a hopeful tone. "You'll take the part?"

Sakura stood in silence for a few seconds. –_This means that Syaoran and I will be leads…That is good right? More time to get to know Syaoran…But if Onii-chan finds out he's not going to really like it…I mean… he might even want to change the script…but if I don't take it…- ­_She took a deep breath and smiled as she said, "Ok, I'll take it…but what about the costumes?"

"Don't worry. I'll have that fixed in no time…there won't be problem," Tomoyo said with a large grin on her face.

00Meanwhile at a café00

Syoaran thanked the waitress as she placed his glass of juice down on the table. He stirred the ice around for a few seconds before taking a sip. Afterward he leaned back into his seat and looked up at Touya, who sat across from him with a cup of coffee.

"As you know I called you out here for a reason," Touya said, staring him in the eyes.

He nodded. "Yes, what might I ask you is what is it that you wanted to see me about?" He nervously took another sip of his drink.

"I wanted to talk to you about my sister." Touya paused and took a sip of coffee. "I want to know what your intentions are with my sister."

He blinked and sat in silence for a few seconds. "I'm sorry; I don't really understand what you're asking. Didn't you ask me this before?"

"Why? You don't want to answer my question?" Touya asked. When he shook his head in response Touya said, "I want to know what you think of my little sister without the presences of my sister and her friends…Do you just plan on staying as classmates-friends…or are you planning on being more then that?...Do want to date her?" Touya asked.

He took another sip of his drink through the straw. He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his messy chestnut hair. "Well…I like Kinomoto-san as a friend…" He paused to take a large sip of his drink. -_Is this some kind of trick question? I don't think there is a correct answer…Ok…stop this…he's going to think you're crazy if you don't answer him soon. - _ He cleared his throat once more and said, "I'm not sure if dating ever crossed my mind."

Touya's eyebrows narrowed. "So are you saying you have no intention on dating my sister?"

---------------------------- ---------------------------

AN: That's all for now. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and I hope to see you all in the next chapter! Currently my beta reader is busy to I have not heard from her. I will post again once she sends stuff back. Sorry for the delay.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep them coming. I'm so sorry for the extremely late update. I was waiting for my beta-reader who has been busy. Once chapters have been edited I will post them. Now on with the story!

* * *

"talk

-_Thoughts_

00setting

* * *

Restricted By Rule Onii-chan

Part 4

Kaho removed her purchase off the counter after handing the cashier money. She turned and was about to head towards the front door when she heard a familiar voice. She spun around and walked into the café.

She stood near the large plants. Her red eyes scanned the room. Her eyes stopped and stared at the guys sitting in one of the booth. She stood there for a few minutes and then walked up to the booth.

"I can't believe you are doing this, Kinomoto-san," she said staring at Touya.

"This has nothing to do with you," Touya said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I'm his guardian. They're high school kids for god sakes. Whatever happens between now and in the future has nothing to do with us." She snorted and then said, "You're still as over protective as ever." She turned to Syaoran and said, "Take this home for me. Kinomoto-san and I have something to discuss."

Syaoran sat frozen is his seat for a moment. He then bowed towards Touya and said, "I'm sorry about how this turned out." He stood up and took the bag she extended towards him.

He glanced at Kaho before walking past her and slid into the now vacant seat.

Touya leaned back into his seat. He took a sip from his cup as Kaho stared at him intently. He sighed and said, breaking the silence before them, "If you're just going to sit there then I'm leaving. I have work to do."

He was about to stand up when she said, "Why are you being so complicated when it comes to Sakura-Chan and my cousin? Don't tell you forgot what's it's like to be their age?"

-_Please… if I could…that's four years of my life I would like to forget._- He cleared his throat. "She doesn't need to go through unnecessary pain. If he's not into her then he should make it seem like they can't be more then just classmates."

She snorted at him. "So that's it. You're still hurt about what happened in high school."

His eyes narrowed and his eyebrows furrowed together. "Kaho-san, to you what happened that day may not mean much but don't pretend you know how it will affect others." He placed a few bills on the table. "Your cousin has given me his word and said that he won't talk to Sakura unless it's related to school. I hope you are able to get him to keep his promise." He drank the last bit of his coffee before leaving the table and exiting the café.

"You need to let her grow up some time!" she shouted after him.

She sighed and sat there for a few minutes. She removed the straw from Syaoran's half empty glass of juice. She took a large gulp of it and placed it down with a slight bang. –_That stupid guy…It wouldn't have turned out like this if he let me to explain_.-

00Two days later/Gym Building00

Sakura exited the gym and walked towards the right side of the building. She sighed as she ran her hands under the cold tap water. After a few seconds, she splashed some water onto her burning face.

She looked up and sighed again –_Forgot the towel-_ She flicked her damp hands above the sink. She was about to attempt to dry her face with her hands when a towel appeared in front of her eyes.

"Thanks," she said taking the towel that Eriol offered to her.

"No problem. Glad I can help," he replied walking with her towards the gym where she still had some sport equipment to put away. He gently aired out his soccer t-shirt as she handed the towel back to him.

He draped the towel around his neck as he walked with her to get the bag that held the volleyballs. He held it open for her as she went to fetch the remaining volleyballs.

"So…I heard you get the lead of the play we'll be putting on. It's a shame that the lead girl got sick. What's her name again?" he asked

"I believe it's Amiko…I heard 2B had to replace the lead girl a few times," she replied as she dropped two of the balls into the bag.

He nodded. "Tomoyo isn't bad right? I know she was having a hard time directing the play because of it."

"She looked happy to me but aren't you doing the lighting and the narration? Why are you asking so many questions?" She asked standing under the basketball hoop.

"I know I couldn't keep anything from you but what I'm about to tell you is secret. You can't tell a soul…you swear?" He asked as she walked towards him and dropped the remaining balls into the bag.

She nodded. "I swear."

He took a deep breath and said, "I'm really interested in Tomoyo…But she hates my guts. I thought helping her with the lighting and stuff would get her to see me in a new way…" He paused and sighed once more as he tugged on the rope at the opening of the bag to close it.

"But she still hates you." She finished off his sentence.

"I was wondering if you can help me…you know; get her to see me differently."

"I don't see why not. I'm not good at playing matchmaker; as you might know after seeing my brother. What do you have in mind?" She asked as they walked towards the supply closet. She held the door open so he could place the bag inside.

Once the bag was inside and he had closed the closet doors, he leaned against it and said, "Here is what I have in mind."

00That night/Kaho and Syaoran's house00

Kaho and Syaoran ate in silence. Kaho looked up from her dinner and took a sip of water. As she placed the glass down she asked, "How is everything going with play? Eriol told me that they switch the female lead. Do you know who it is?"

"It most likely will be Kinomoto-san. She's the only one who knows the script," he replied as he dug his fork into his mashed potatoes.

"Are you excited? I mean this is your chance to get to know Sakura-chan better." She paused for a second. "Forgot about what Touya said. He's just being over protective. I have a feeling Sakura-chan likes you too."

"Can we not talk about it?" he asked as he cut his piece of meat. "There is nothing to talk about. I'm keeping my word. Kinomoto-san and I are just going to be classmates."

She put her fork down at the edge of the plate. "I know this is strange coming from me…but you're young. This is the time where you go out on dates, freak out about what gift to get a girl, contemplate on what to wear on dates, ring up the phone bill, and do sleepless nights on the phone."

He looked at her and said, "I've made up my mind. There is no use trying to change it."

She sighed. "Fine but let me tell you, if you're not going to go after her now. Some other guy will. Sakura-chan is sweet, funny, caring…you on the other hand are just plan stubborn."

00Next day/Random street00

Eriol whistled to himself as he walked down the street with his bag. He came to a stop at the corner, waiting for the cross walk signal to change and turned his head to glance at the magazine rack at the newspaper stand.

After a few seconds he turned his attention back to the cross-walk. He squinted, staring at the couple walking past him on the opposite side of the street. –_It can't be…_- He took a step forward to get a better look. –_Nope that is her… and who is that she's with?-_

The cross walk sign changed just at that moment. He walked across and followed them. He watched from a distance, as they stood in front of a bakery and then towards a random jewelry shop.

He watched and waited for them to enter the store before sneaking towards the large window display. He watched as Sakura held up a necklace and then set it back down. As she picked up another item he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello? Nakura, where is Touya? I need to talk to him," he said as he lowered himself to hide himself.

"He went to get lunch because you were taking so long. Where are you?" she asked

"I have the food but I ran into Sakura and her date…" He said as he quickly ran behind a tree to keep himself hidden from Sakura.

"Date? You know Sakura doesn't date. What are you talking about?" she asked in a confused tone.

"Don't know…she's just with some guy and I can't see his face cause of that cap he's wearing. But they went into a store and they were laughing. It looks like they were enjoying themselves." He replied as he started to follow them once more.

"Don't get any crazy ideas and don't tell Touya. We just got through the snapshot issue. We don't need another one because if there is one, Touya is never going to finish that book and you're going to nag me to death about it and …" Her sentence was cut short due to the fact that he had turned off his phone.

00Kinomoto Residence00

Nakura shrugged as she placed the phone down. "That was strange," she mumbled as Touya walked through the doors of his office.

"What's strange?" he asked as he set down his store bought bento.

"Nothing…really. Eriol called saying something about Sakura out on a date with some guy who is a mystery because of his baseball cap," she replied as she sat down on the chair. "Isn't that silly? We both know that Sakura can't or doesn't date."

Touya reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He went searching in his address book until he found the number he was looking for. He then placed the phone up to his ear and waiting for the person on the other side to answer.

00Li Residence00

Syaoran sat at his desk studying the vocabulary words for his English class when he felt his phone vibrate. He groped around the surface of his desk until he found it. Without looking at the display screen he slide the phone open and placed it up to his ear.

His ear darted away from the notebook as he listened to the other person. He stood up and said, "Ok, I'll be there…" He turned his phone off and took a deep breath.

00Tokyo Amusement park/20 minutes later00

Syaoran ran through the park until he came to his destination a signed labeled 'the love tunnel'. He leaned forward slightly, resting his hands on his knees as he caught his breath.

His amber eyes darted around. They stopped when they fell upon Touya and Sakura in the middle of an argument. Tomoyo and Eriol stood off to the stand, watching them.

He stood up and walked towards Sakura and Touya just as Sakura said, "That was out of line. I can't believe you would do that."

"Sakura…I was just worried…I…" Touya started to say but she interrupted him and said,

"You really need to reflect on your intentions. Ok, I understand you don't want me to date but now you want to interfere with my friends?" She took a deep breath and said, "Onii-chan, just go home. I don't want to see you…"

She walked away and was about to walk past Syaoran when he grabbed her arm and said, "Kinomoto-san, wait…."

She turned her head to look at him. Her emerald eyes reflected furry. "What is it now? You came to spy on me too?" she asked in a harsh tone.

"I didn't come here to do any of that…I just to wanted to stop you from going on that ride. But it looks like I got here a little too late."

"Stop me from what? Have you given into my brother to help ruin my life?" she asked as she freed herself him his grip.

"No, I came here because I didn't want to see you with another guy…I wanted to stop you when your brother called me…you know that ruining your life was the last thing from my mind," he replied.

She stared at him now with a quizzical look. "What are you trying to say?"

He took a deep breath and said, "I'm not sure…but I think I like you Kinomoto-san."

* * *

AN:That's all for now. Hope you liked this chapter. Please review!


End file.
